Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell module and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy sources such as petroleum and coal are expected to be depleted, interests in renewable energy for replacing the existing energy sources are increasing. As the renewable energy, solar cells for generating electric energy from solar energy have been particularly spotlighted. A back contact solar cell capable of increasing the size of a light receiving area by forming both an electron electrode and a hole electrode on a back surface of a substrate (i.e., the surface of the substrate on which light is not incident) has been recently developed. Hence, the efficiency of the back contact solar cell is improved.
A solar cell module manufactured by connecting the plurality of back contact solar cells each having the above-described structure in series or in parallel to one another is used to obtain a desired output. The solar cell module is a moisture-proof module manufactured in a panel form.